Prom Night
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Sequel to "Prom". Asad and Zoya are on their first date to Nazma's college prom.


**Hey there! I am so sorry for the delay in this fic! I know I said that it would be published in a week after I put "Prom" but sadly it took time for me! But anyways, here is the sequel to Prom which I really hope you will enjoy! **

**Prom Night**

Asad walked out of the house and was greeted by a handsome man. Beside him stood his sister, Nazma.

"Bhaijaan, this is Imran my date to the prom" Nazma hesitating a bit at what her brother would say

"Hello bhaijaan" Imran said his face didn't show any worry he was smiling and he knew that his love for Nazma would be able to convince Asad to let her go with him.

"Hello so you are Imran?" Asad asked he eyes the man and began to make notes on him

"Yes bhaijaan, Nazma has told me a lot about you" Imran said as he looked at Nazma and smiled

"I want to make it clear to you that if you ever hurt Nazma then you will have to pay the price" Asad said

"I know bhaijaan and I promise to never hurt Nazma" Imran said

There was something about Imran that made Asad feel that he would keep Nazma safe.

"Fine but I never want to hear any complaint about you" Asad said

"Thank you bhaijaan" Imran said and held Nazma's hand then guided her to the car

"Thank you Bhaijaan!" Nazma also said as she smiled and waved goodbye to Asad

Imran started the car and they were off to their college prom.

…

After some time, Zoya came out of the house wearing a beautiful golden gown. The gown was tight with a u-neck and was full-sleeved. She wore golden shoes with heels. Seeing her, Asad smiled and kept staring.

"I'm ready but where are Nazma and her date?" Zoya asked

"There gone" Asad replied

"What? Does that mean were not going?" Zoya asked with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Were going but I don't want Nazma to know, we'll be spying on her and enjoying the night" Asad said and this made Zoya smile.

"You are very cunning " Zoya said as she giggled. Asad smiled and offered her his hand which she gladly took. They walked towards Asad's car and both drove off to the prom.

…

They finally reached the prom and Asad parked the car he recognized Imran's car as well. Asad came out of the car and opened the door of Zoya's seat as well. He gave Zoya his hand which she gladly took and both walked into the prom room hand-in-hand.

There were many people enjoying most of them were couples. Asad and Zoya looked around and spotted Nazma and Imran talking to some people upon closer inspection they recognized the people to whom the two were talking they were: Ayan, Humaira, Nuzat, Nikhat and someone else.

The way Ayan and Humaira were holding hands proved that they were also there as a couple and Asad smiled seeing his brother. Nikhat also seemed to be with the other guy who Asad and Zoya didn't know.

"Ayan and Humaira look so cute together! But who is that with Nikhat?" Zoya asked

"I don't know but I see what these girls do in college now" Asad said a bit angry seeing his sisters with some guy.

"There not little kids !" Zoya said laughing at her fiancé's expression.

"At least Nuzat isn't with someone" Asad said but this was proved wrong when a guy walked over to their group he held out his hand for Nuzat which she gladly took.

"Not anymore" Zoya said

…

Asad and Zoya were enjoying the night away from Asad's sibling and their dates who had yet not noticed their presence due to how romantic they all were. Zoya had managed to calm Asad and the too were having romantic talks and laughing.

"It is now time for the dance! We will announce the most romantic couple by the end of this dance!" the DJ suddenly said.

Asad smirked this was what he had been waiting for to dance with Zoya. He held out his hand for Zoya to take which Zoya took and the two walked to the dance floor.

From the corner of his eye, Asad could see Ayan and Humaira step on the dance floor followed by Nazma and Imran and Nikhat and Nuzat with their respective dates.

…

"Now, the remaining contestants for the dance are, Nazma and Imran, Ayan and Humaira, Nikhat and Farhan, Nuzat and Salman and finally Asad and Zoya!" the DJ shouted

The remaining couple besides Asad and Zoya looked at Asad and Zoya. Shock came over their faces as they found them in the prom as well.

"Bhaijaan, you're here too?" Ayan asked

"Why am I not allowed to come?" Asad asked

"No it's not that bhaijaan" Ayan said

"Concentrate on the dance Ayan, were here on our first date" Zoya said

"Date huh?" Ayan asked as he giggled

…

"Now it is time for the title of 'Most romantic couple' to be given!" The DJ said

Everyone was shouting ready to hear the name

"And the winners are Asad and Zoya! They are the most romantic couple of this evening!" the DJ shouted and everyone started cheering

Asad and Zoya hugged each other as they both said "I love you" to each other

…

"That was the best night ever !" Zoya exclaimed as she looked at her fiancé.

"Every night will be now that I have you" Asad said to her

"Your so sweet I never thought someone as Akdu as you could be soo romantic!" Zoya said and Asad blushed

"Thank you " Asad said

"For what?" Zoya asked

"For coming in my life" Asad said and then the two of them kissed.

THEIR FIRST KISS!

**That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it was rushed during the ending part. I couldn't think of anything better but now that this is done I really hope you'll like it!**

**Please review, you have no idea how much I love reviews!**


End file.
